


Brutale Ehrlichkeit

by Velence



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian fliegt nach New York, um Justin einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten, wo es einige Hürden zu meistern gibt, wie die Flughafentoilette, ein Telefongespräch und... Es geht um Sentimentalitäten, Einsichten, Fast-Sex und Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Man sagt immer, New York sei so cool, so explosiv, so heiß. Die teuerste und schnellste Stadt in Amerika. In der Enge der Wege und den Straßenschluchten der Metropole öffnen sich Sub- und Mischkulturen in ihren Nischen und bringen New York zum Brodeln. Man hat die Ideen. In New York werden sie in die Tat umgesetzt. Der Mangel an Landschaft, Platz und Zeit zwingt die Menschen zum Handeln.

Justins Chance. Der perfekte Ort für ihn.

Nicht für Brian, aber das sollte er noch lernen.

Kaum hatte er die Metropole aus dem Flugzeug gesichtet, stellte sich ein Gefühl der Kühnheit ein, in der Erwartung das ultimative Abenteuer zu finden. Er setzte seinen Fuß voller Sehnsucht auf den Boden des Kennedy Airports. Doch die Euphorie war trügerisch. Ein Scheiß ist ihm passiert und es hatte gleich für Brian beginnen sollen. Er musste nur kurz austreten und das war der Fehltritt des Weges durch den Dschungel.

Brian war noch nie ein besonderer Fan von Flugzeugtoiletten gewesen, schon gar nicht allein, also strebte er als erstes auf festem Boden ein richtiges WC, wo man keine Angst haben musste, raus in den Himmel auf x tausend Meter Höhe gesaugt zu werden, an. Alles, was dann geschah, war ein dummer Zufall.

Der Typ, der ihn, kaum dass er hereingekommen war, mit einem Blick taxierte, als sei er Osama Bin Laden persönlich und eben gerade nicht in der Business Class geflogen, störte ihn. Er schlüpfte also in die zweitbeste (nach seiner heimischen Toilette), freie Kabine, um sich zu erleichtern. An der Wand stand eine Botschaft, die es geschafft hatte, die Reinigung zu überleben: ‚Wo Fremde Freunde werden’ und eine Nummer. Brian grinste und musste dabei ein Geräusch oder so gemacht haben, als er plötzlich jemanden von nebenan an die Zwischenwand klopfen hörte.

Das Loch auf Hüfthöhe war nicht übersehen und er antwortete mit einem ‚Hallo Fremder’. Sein erster Fehler. Man sollte nie reden. Deshalb heißt es auch: Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold. Reden brachte einen meistens in die Bredouille, erst recht beim Sex. (Beispielsweise, wenn man den falschen Namen in Ekstase keuchte.) Brian hatte sich ewig nicht durch ein Glory Hole bedienen lassen und es erschien ihm wie ein Wink des Schicksals, ein besonderer Kick, eine erste, besondere Erinnerung an New York.

„Willkommen im Big Apple.“

„Big Dick wäre stimmiger. Auf einen Zug durch die Gemeinde?“ , fragte Brian locker.

Von drüben kam ein Lachen. „Kann man so sagen. Und selbst?“

„Das Übliche.“ (Justin finden und ihn vögeln.)

„Arbeit?“

„Ich arbeite immer an mir.“ Brian spürte die Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Diese kleine Unterhaltung machte ihm Spaß. Nicht der bekannte kurze Prozess, aber die Stimme gefiel ihm, wenn er sonst schon nichts sah. Der Kerl gefiel ihm. Er ließ ein Grinsen über seine Lippen huschen.

Brian war im Begriff ihm seinen Schwanz zu zeigen, als plötzlich unter der Zwischenwand ein Kärtchen mit dem Wort ‚Polizei’ durchgeschoben wurde. Das billige Toilettenpapier hätte ihm eine Warnung sein sollen. „Scheiße“, murmelte er, steckte sein bestes Stück zurück in die Hose und versuchte die Ausbeulung möglichst wenig geschwollen aussehen zulassen.

Als er die Kabinentür öffnete, stand der Mann vom Pinkelbecken vor ihm. Er zeigte ihm erst seine Marke, dann seine Handschellen. Brian schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Seine Augen glitzerten, als hätte er ihm mit seiner Verhaftung eine besondere Befriedigung verschafft. Während er ihm die Handschellen anlegte, rasselte er ihm seine Rechte in einem ausgeleierten Tonfall herunter.

Dann ging die Kabinentür neben seiner auf und sein Kollege, sein besonderer Undercover-Cop, trat heraus. Er war älter, älter als Brian und färbte sich garantiert die Haare. Schade eigentlich. Unter anderen Umständen.

„Das wird dich teuer zu stehen kommen“, erwiderte die bekannte Stimme.

„Beim nächsten Mal lade ich dich gleich auf ein Essen ein, damit es sich wirklich lohnt, so viel Geld loszuwerden“, erwiderte Brian immer noch cool.

So wurde er von zwei Polisten flankiert – in seiner Fantasie ist es freilich eine heiße Vorstellung - mit seiner Reisetasche über der Schulter aus dem Fughafen zu ihrem Streifenwagen geführt. Während der Fahrt suchte er das Gespräch und gleichzeitig eine Verhandlungsbasis mit dem Polizisten aus der Nebenkabine, aber sein Kollege, der am Steuer saß, der auch sonst der Boss des Duos zu sein schien, unterband jeglichen Versuch.

Auf dem Revier angekommen wurde er erst einmal auf eine Bank verfrachtet und durfte warten, besser gesagt schmoren. Auch wenn es erst vormittags war, herrschte reges Treiben. Brian vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Beobachtung des buntgemischten Haufens aus Kriminellen und Bullen. Seine zwei Geiselnehmer rauschten ein paar Mal eilig an ihm vorbei. Inzwischen hatte er auch ihre Namen erfahren: Edgewood und Sedgwick.

Brian versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, als es zu einem Handgemenge zwischen einem Verdächtigen und einem Polizisten kam, und sie sich einmischten. Erst danach hatte er die Ehre. Edgewood, von seinem guten Partner Sedgwick Edge tituliert, führte ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen durfte.

Während sie dahin schlenderten, sang er die einzigen Zeilen von George Michaels ‚Outside’, die er im Kopf hatte. „... Hidden on the backdoor // I think I'm done with the sofa // I think I'm done with the kitchen...table baby // Let's go outside…” Er konnte sehen, wie Edge seinen Hinterkopf leicht belustigt schaukelte.

„Öffentliche Toiletten sind zur Verrichtung der Notdurft gedacht. Die Zweckentfremdung durch sexuelle Handlungen stellt einen Hausfriedensbruch dar”, erklärte Edge ihm in bester Beamtensprache mit ernster Miene über seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt wie aus dem Lehrbuch.

Brian hatte ihn allerdings auf dem Flur anders reden gehört und die vielen Lachfältchen um die Augen sprachen ebenfalls eine andere Sprache. Die verhärteten Linien um seinen Mund machten ihn jedoch älter. „Hierzulande wird man dafür strafrechtlichverfolgt.“

„Danke Amerika“, meinte Brian nur und gab ihm seine Daten. Samt Telefonnummer, nur für den Fall.

„Die meisten versuchen, zu diskutieren. Sie haben es recht entspannt genommen. Mike war genervt von dem Spaß, den Sie hatten - obwohl Sie keinen hatten“, meinte Edge, „Schon Erfahrungen mit Verhaftungen? Oder woher kommt die Klugscheißerei?“

„Ich dachte, wir wären schon beim Du.“ Brian schürzte frivol seine Lippen. Ihm wären noch weitere witzige Erwiderungen eingefallen, jedoch wollte er diesen Saftladen endlich verlassen, andererseits interessierte ihn diese Gurke von Polizist schon. „Hatte einen langen Flug. Grausame Sitznachbarn. Suchte Entspannung, die sich mir anbot.“

„Da kam dir ein kleiner Plausch und mehr auf der Toilette gerade gelegen?“ Edge hob seine Augenbrauen.

Sedgwick kam zu ihnen an den Tisch. Er warf einen verärgerten Blick auf Brian. Es gefiel ihm nicht. „Warum brauchst du immer so lange, um die Brüder zu verarzten? Daniels kann mal wieder Scheiße nicht von Schokolade unterscheiden.“

„Sind gleich durch.“

„Gut.“ Damit rauschte Mike ab. Edge fertigte ihn schnell ab und entließ ihn mit einer Geldstrafe auf die Straße.


	2. Chapter 2

Beim verspäteten Mittagessen hatte Brian endlich Zeit über seinen spontanen Trip nach New York nachzudenken. Der miese Vormittag war in Vergessenheit geraten. Brian Kinney hatte Justin gepredigt, nach New York zu gehen; und Justin Taylor hat geantwortet: “Fuck New York!“ Natürlich musste Justin die Chance ergreifen. Er sollte es niemals bereuen, sie nicht ergriffen zu haben. Nicht wegen ihm. Das war keine Frage gewesen, er hätte genauso gehandelt. Er hätte es nicht ertragen können, dass Justin seine Zukunft für ihn aufgegeben hätte.

Das wäre Bullshit gewesen. Bullshit!

Brian hatte gesagt, es würde nichts ändern, ob sie sich am nächsten Wochenende, im nächsten Monat oder nie wieder sehen würden. Aber ihm war klar, dass Zeit die meisten heißen Passionen töten konnte.

Mein Gott, er dachte selbst schon in Worten wie Liebe, hatte ihm sogar einen romantischen Antrag gemacht, minutiös geplant bis ins letzte Detail. Wenn er ehrlich war, vermisste er Justin.

Aber durch New York war es wieder wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung geworden: Eine Liebe auf Distanz, cool und sachlich. E-Mail, Telefonate, Care-Pakete.

Eigentlich konnte Brian darüber froh sein. Denn, was hatte ihm das überhaupt gebracht: Das, was Brian am meisten vermeiden wollte, war ihm widerfahren.

Kuscheln? Erschreckend!

Und Monogamie? Herzinfarkt!

Keine Ausreden, keine Entschuldigungen, keine Reue.

Brian dachte daran, Blumen zu kaufen. Ein Strauß der prallsten roten Rosen und er vor Justins Tür. Er konnte ihn direkt grinsend fragen hören: „Ist die Hochzeit wieder aktuell?“

„Kann ein Mann seinem Lover keinen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten?“, hätte Brian charmant erwidert und ihn küssend und leckend auf die nächste, weiche Sitzgelegenheit gezerrt.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er keinen Plan hatte und ihn schlicht die Lust in den Big Apple getrieben hatte. Sunshine hatte sich längst in der Stadt eingelebt; wenn er einen Toy Boy hatte, dann verschwieg er ihn artig. Er war noch nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen. Zumindest darauf konnte sich Brian verlassen.

Außerdem: Er kannte jeden guten, schwulen Club der Stadt.

In aller Seelenruhe schlenderte Brian durch die hektische Stadt, die nur ein Pittsburgher inne haben konnte. An einem Blumenstand ließ er sich schließlich doch hinreißen. Er starrte die roten Rosen an. Brian würde Justin den fulminantesten Rosenstrauß zukommen lassen, den er je gesehen hatte. So jemanden wie Ethan sollte es kein zweites Mal geben! (Zu viele sensible Künstler in dieser verfickten Stadt!)

Die Verkäuferin kam zu ihm. Brian nahm sich entschlossen das ganze Bund und hielt seine Nase daran, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. Denn das war schon verhältnismäßig... schwul.

„Eine schöne Wahl. Sie müssen für jemanden Besonderes sein.“ Die Frau sah ihn hoffnungslos verträumt an. Nicht so wie er.

„Ja. Das ist er“, erwiderte Brian.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und deutete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an: „Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Das ist New York. Natürlich sind Sie schwul! Jeder Dritte ist schwul!“ Die Verkäuferin verpackte die Rosen in durchsichtiger Folie.

„Wunderbar“, kommentierte er und reichte ihr das Geld. New York war und blieb die teuerste amerikanische Stadt. Aber das sollte es wert sein: Mit diesem Strauß konnte er Justin in wenigen Sekunden um den Finger winkeln. Zufrieden verließ Brian das Blumengeschäft und schlenderte die Straße hinunter.

In einem Restaurant bestellte er sich etwas zu essen.

Die letzte Rolle mit dem rohen Fisch saugte den Rest Sojasauce auf und verschwand wenig später in seinem Mund. Da klingelte sein Handy. Justin rief ihn meistens um die Mittagszeit an, wenn er einen Break machte und nicht gerade geschäftlich eingewickelt war. Und selbst dann nahm er sich gelegentlich die Zeit, mit dem Handy am Ohr kurz zu verschwinden.

„Hi Carrie-Schatz, was macht New York?“, fragte er, bevor Justin loslegen konnte, „Schon Mr. Big gefunden?“

Justin lachte leise. „Manchmal ist größer einfach besser. Und du weißt, ich liebe Mr. Big gerne lang und dick. Ausdauernd. Befriedigend.“

Brian schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ahhh, ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir. Ich liebe es, wenn du vor Testosteron spürst.“

„Ich vermisse dich.“ Seine Stimme war wie ein langes Seufzen in einem Liebesfilm.

Scheiße. Er hasste das. So leicht konnte seine Sex-Stimmung kippen. Es war fast zum Heulen.

Aber das brachte noch keinen Kinney um eine gewürzte Antwort: „Heute vormittag war ich auf der Toilette... und wurde inspiriert.“ Die Situation auf der Flughafentoilette hatte ihn angemacht; der Bulle war scharf – für sein Alter – und nachdem er ihn gesehen, wollte er es noch mehr. Doch auch ein Darkroom mit Justin würde es tun. Egal wo, hauptsache mit ihm.

Okay, wahrscheinlich hätte es auch jeder ansehnliche, andere Kerl getan...

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch mehr Zeit dort verbringen.“ Justin klang nicht so munter wie sonst. Manchmal hatte Brian das Gefühl, dass er ihn einfach nur hören wollte, während er ihm von diesem und jenen erzählte. Vom neuen Traumpaar Teddy und Blake. Von seinem Besuch bei seinem Sohn Gus - danach hatte er wirklich jede Menge Kanada- und Lesbenwitze auf Lager. Und von der trauten Family Novotny-Bruckner.

„Du erinnerst dich, wie unsere Beziehung anfing?“, fragte Brian.

„Ja.“

„Unser Fokus lag auf Sex. Die sexuelle Anziehungskraft war gegenseitig und auf einem sehr erwachsenen Level. Um nicht zu sagen: unglaublich sexy. Alles andere folgte. Du bist der beste Homosexuelle geworden, der du sein konntest. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, wird es nur Sex geben. Wir müssen noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen...“

„… das ist so romantisch. Du bist soooo romantisch”, flötete Justin.

„Romantisch, hmm?“

Justin konnte seine Augen nicht rollen sehen, aber es sich durchaus vorstellen.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal Blues Website angesurft?“, fragte Brian, um wieder auf den pornografischen Teil seiner Vorstellung zurückzukommen.

„Der Pornostar?“

„Der Arme! Seine Produktionsfirma hat ihn ausgeliehen. Das erste Mal und dann auch nur oral. Dabei hat er sich einen Virus eingefangen und hat tagelang nur gebrochen und geschissen wie nichts Gutes. Und dass obwohl er nur Oralsex hatte! Mein Gott, er hat es vor der Webcam der ganzen Welt heulend erzählt.“ Brian schüttelte nicht ohne Mitleid seinen Kopf. „Manchmal vergessen wir einfach, dass es ein schmutziges Business ist.“

„Kennst du einen, kennst du alle“, antwortete Justin am Telefon. Seine Enttäuschung wurde zu seiner.

„Wir könnten den Mythen der Damentoilette auf den Grund gehen....“, schlug Brian spaßeshalber vor.

Justin lachte leise. „Würden wir heute Nacht ficken, würdest du sagen, dass wir Sex oder Liebe gemacht haben?“, fragte er, „Ach, eigentlich will ich keinen Sex, anyway. Ich habe einfach zu viel um die Ohren mit der Planung meiner Ausstellung. Du kommst doch?“

Bevor Brian auch nur auf die Aussage reagieren konnte, dass Justins Interesse an Sex nicht sonderlich groß war, knallte der ihm gleich eine Frage, die sich mehr nach einem Ultimatum anhörte, hinten an. Dabei hatte Brian nie vorgehabt, die Vorzeigeehefrau zu werden, die ihren Mann bei seinen geschäftlichen Auftritten das Händchen hielt. Mit einem Mal stellte sich ihm sein ganzer Ausflug nach New York infrage.

Man male sich ihn doch gleich als First Lady im Chanel-Kostüm aus!

Natürlich würde er zu der Ausstellung kommen. Das würden Liebhaber und Partner auch tun.

Justin ließ ihm jedoch nicht die Chance zu antworten, als er das Zögern durch das Telefon spürte. „Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich sehr wenig über Sex und noch weniger über Liebe. Ich wuchs zu einem Liebhaber, einem sehr sexuellen. Du bist mein Liebhaber, mein Mentor und – Gott (alias Mr. Kinney) vergebe mir – Partner.“

Brian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, beugte sich an seinem Tisch vor, stütze die Ellenbogen ab und brachte seine Hände näher zu seinem Gesicht, als könnte er dadurch ein größeres Gefühl von Intimität in dem Restaurant erzeugen.

„Warum hören Liebesfilme immer auf, wenn es am Schönsten ist?“

„Dann kommt der Alltag“, antwortete Justin, „Und die Routine.“

„Deshalb sollten wir nie aufhören, uns von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt zu hangeln.“

„Das hört sich sensationell an.“ Justin lächelte in sein Handy. „Ich rufe dich heute Abend an, Brian. Liebe dich.“

Brian Kinney sagte ‚Bye’ und klappte sein Handy zu.

\+ I I +

Kaum war er eine Weile durch die Straßen gewandert, haute ihn ein Obdachloser bei einer U-Bahn-Station an: „Kannst du etwas Kleingeld entbehren?“

Brian sah in sein Portemonnaie. Alles nur große Scheine. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst.“ Er hatte nur eine kleine Sporttasche mit minimalem Gepäck mitgenommen; alles, was er glaubte zu brauchen, trug er bei sich. Nur Zweierlei fehlte ihm noch: Kondome & Gleitgel.

Die Kassiererin des Drogeriemarktes gluckste amüsiert, als er mit der großen Kondompackung, einer Tube und seinem überdimensionalen Strauß rote Rosen bezahlen wollte. „Da hat jemand heute Abend aber was vor“, sagte sie. Charmante Grüppchen legten sich um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Messerscharf kombiniert, Watson“, erwiderte Brian.

In dem Moment sah er, wie Edgewood, der Polizist, den kleinen Zeitungskiosk nebenan in zivil betrat. Fast hätte er ihn nicht in verwaschenen Jeans, hellem Shirt und der Sonnenbrille nicht erkannt. Brian folgte dem Wink des Schicksals, nachdem er gezahlt hatte.

„Edge“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

Der Angesprochene legte die Münzen auf den Tisch, nahm seine Zeitschrift und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er machte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als er den Rosenstrauß entdeckte. „Sie wollen zu einem Date?“, fragte er.

„Vielleicht bald“, deutete Brian an und warf ihm einen deutlichen Blick zu.

Edge schnaubte amüsiert, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, Brian am Kiosk stehen zu lassen. Brian folgte ihm raus auf die Straße. Der Polizist blieb stehen und wandte sich noch einmal an ihn. Er hielt seine Hand hoch, an dessen Ringfinger man einen golden Ring sehen konnte. „Ich bin vergeben.“

„Das hat noch niemanden aufgehalten.“

Edge zog seine Wangen nach innen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin attraktiv“, erklärte Brian siegessicher, „Sag nicht, du kannst nicht mit mir schlafen, weil du mich kaum kennst! Du weißt sogar mein korrektes Alter!“

„Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie wegen Beamtenbeleidigung verhaften lasse?“, fragte Edge halbherzig mahnend. Brian glaubte, ein Schwanken an ihm zu sehen. Edge überlegte.

„Wenn du auf Handschellen stehst...“

„Ich vermische Privates und Berufliches nicht“, antwortete Edge.

Brian wusste, dass er sein Wiedersehen mit Justin künstlich herauszögerte. Eigentlich war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er ihn sehen wollte. Das Telefongespräch hatte ihn... abgeturnt. Ihn nachdenklich gestimmt und darauf hatte er bei seinem Trip nach New York keinesfalls abgesehen. Vielleicht war es einfach vorbei. Die Distanz, körperlich wie emotional. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Sorry, aber ich hatte dich nicht für so konservativ gehalten”, provozierte er.

Da wandelte sich plötzlich Edges Fassade und er antwortete unterkühlt, als hätte er sich selbst gerade daran erinnert, dass er verheiratet war. „Das mag vielleicht in Pornos so sein: Ein perfektes Haus, in dem sich zwei perfekte Typen zum perfekten Sex treffen. Aber man bekommt nun mal nicht immer, was man will.“

„Ich bekomme immer, was ich will.“

Der andere Mann verzog das Gesicht. „Die engen Lederhosen beeindrucken mich nicht.“ Edge wollte gehen, als Brian ihn am Handgelenk packte. Er wollte noch nicht aufgeben, wo vor ihm die geilste Fantasie stand, nach der er sich verzehrt hatte, seit er die Toilette verlassen hatte.

„Ich glaube an Sex. Es ist ehrlich, es ist effizient. Du bekommst das Maximum an Vergnügen und das Minimum an Bullshit.”

Damit hatte er ihn. „Die Rosen sind trotzdem nicht für mich“, behielt Edge das letzte Wort. „Gehen Sie zu ihr oder ihm.“

„Viele Dinge im Leben sind nicht perfekt, nicht mal besonders gut, aber sie sind trotzdem sehr interessant.“

Edges Augen gaben nach.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian rollte sich auf den Bauch. In seiner rechten Jackentasche steckte ein Päckchen Zigaretten. Wenn er sich ein wenig über das Bettende hinausschob, konnte er seine Jacke greifen und zu sich ziehen. Bisher war Brian trotz aller gegenteiliger Meinung noch nicht im Bett bei der Zigarette danach gestorben. Und wenn, dann war das wahrscheinlich kein so übler Tod. Man hatte ein letztes Mal Sex gehabt und war zufrieden eingeschlafen.

Als er seinen Arm gerade weit genug ausgestreckt hatte, wurde Brians Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Schwarzes gelenkt, das vor ihm aufgeklappt auf Teppich lag. Er schnappte sich das Portemonnaie sich und rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Neugierig durchsuchte Brian alle Fächer. 

Edge, der, alle viere von sich gestreckt, neben ihm lag, drehte seinen erschöpften Kopf zu ihm. 

„Versuchst du, dir dein Geld von mir wiederzuholen?“, fragte er.

„Nein. Das warst du wert.“ Brian grinste ihn an. Er zückte ein Foto aus dem Portemonnaie, auf dem zwei Männer waren, einer davon war Edge. „Ist das deine bessere Hälfte?“

„Das ist er. Seit zwölf Jahren“, bestätigte Edge. Er nahm das Foto an sich. Brian gab ihm ebenfalls sein Portemonnaie. Er hatte einen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Ach komm schon, Mister Prada, als hättest du noch nie jemanden belogen.“

Brian schwang seine Beine vom Bett und setzte sich hin. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Liebe ist etwas für Heteros, damit sie Sex haben können. Und das Ende vom Lied ist, dass sie sich belügen und verletzen, weil alles auf Lügen basiert.“ 

Brian hatte ihm seine Meinung gesagt, sehr deutlich.

„Meine Lügen halten meine Liebe zu ihm aufrecht. Zwei Menschen können sich belügen, ohne sich zu täuschen. Ich bin sicher, dass er nicht nur Sex mit mir hat, nur will ich es nicht wissen.“ Edge schnaubte. „Alles, was du tust, ist dich selbst belügen.“

Er stand auf und suchte seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen. 

Brian beobachtete, wie Edge einen seiner Schuhe unter dem Tisch hervorholte. Sein Po hatte eine schöne Form und auch der Rest des Körpers war gut trainiert. 

„Als würde es dich einen Scheiß interessieren.“ Edge knisterte mit der Folie, die um den Strauß Rosen gewickelt war, denn die war das Symbol dafür, dass Brian eine Achilles Ferse besaß. Er warf Brian einen Blick zu. Edge hatte Vergnügen daran, Brian vorzuführen, hatte der ihn doch äußerst arrogant behandelt. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er den Sex genossen. 

„Was fürchtet der Teufel mehr als das Weihwasser?“, fragte Edge.

Brian antwortete nicht, stattdessen ließ er ihn weiter seine Sachen sammeln. Er rauchte zu Ende und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Dann stand er auf und ging zu Edge. „Ist es nicht immer besser, oben auf zu sein?“, fragte Brian und berührte seinen Po.

...... 

Als Brian vor Justins Wohnungstür stand, war es bereits nach Mitternacht. Die Folie um seinen Rosenstrauß war ein wenig zerknittert und die Blüten litten unter Durst, aber das war ihnen kaum anzusehen. Den Rest der Kondompackung und das Gleitmittel hatte er bei Edge gelassen. Kaum zu glauben, dass er immer noch seine Standards hatte, wenn man ihn mit Rosen und einem Ring in der Tasche sah, aber der knackige Polizist bewies das Gegenteil.

Er zögerte mit dem Finger über der Türklingel, drückte schließlich aber doch drauf.

Justin öffnete die Tür in Boxershorts. Er hatte wieder längere Haare, Ponyfransen hingen ihm über den Augen, sodass Brian sich versucht sah, sie wegzustreifen. Stattdessen hielt er den Blumenstrauß zwischen sie beide.

„Brian?“ Er war völlig überrascht.

„Was, Justin, keinen Kuss für mich?“, fragte Brian. 

Justin lächelte. Er nahm den Rosenstrauß an sich, warf ihn an sich vorbei in die Wohnung, fasste mit beiden Händen Brians Gesicht und gab ihm einen Willkommenskuss, der es in sich hatte. Er zerrte Brian herein und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Erst als er Brian ordentlich begrüßt hatte, ließ er ihn frei.

Die Wohnung erinnerte Brian an Justins in Pittsburgh, zu der Zeit, da er allein gewohnt hatte. Die Wände wirkten kühl, trotz des Backsteinrots, einfach weil alles heruntergekommen aussah. Es gab eine bescheidene Kochnische an einer Wand.

„Mein Mitbewohner ist nicht da“, klärte Justin ihn auf, „New York ist eine teure Stadt.“

„Künstler?“, fragte Brian mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er wusste, er hatte Fehler gemacht, wobei er von Reue verdammt weit entfernt war, vielleicht hatte das mit Ethan einfach passieren müssen, damit ihre Beziehung anders, besser hatte weiter gehen können. Das Notfallgeschenk zu Justins Geburtstag war auch wirklich ein kreativer Reinfall, eine verdammte Abwassergrube gewesen. Da war es ein Einfaches gewesen, Justin mit einer CD und romantischem Gegeige in den Himmel zu schicken (vögeln).

Justin grinste. „Bilderhauer. Wir hatten schon Sex, falls du das wissen willst. Er ist wirklich kein Rivale für dich.“

„Du hast also deine eigene Besetzungscouch“, sinnierte Brian und tippte sich mit einem Finger ans Kinn. 

„Ich habe eine Badewanne“, erwiderte er, „Komm mit, du hast Farbe im Gesicht. Ich habe dich mit Farbe versaut.“ Justin ließ seine Hand an Brians Mantel herunterfließen, wie selbstverständlich glitt seine Hand in Brians, der sich von ihm führen ließ.

Justin pushte ihn nicht, nicht nachdem sie die Hochzeit abgesagt hatten und er nach New York gezogen war. Er war vorsichtig und gleichzeitig liebenswürdig, wollte ihn nicht vergraulen. Sobald Brian ihn gesehen, geküsst und angefasst hatte, wusste er, dass er ihn die letzten Monate vermisst hatte.

Brians Reistasche fiel auf den Boden, wo er gerade stand. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich umzusehen, aber es sah so aus, als wäre Justin mitten in einer kreativen Phase gewesen. Überall lagen Farben, Farbgemische und Leinwände. Oder er war auch nicht mittendrin, denn er wollte sich mit Brian zerstreuen...

Beide hörten sie, wie der Schlüssel in der Tür umgedreht wurde und Justins Mitbewohner hereinkam. Er wirkte keineswegs überrascht, dass Justin einen Gast bei sich hatte. „Das ist Josh, mein Mitbewohner. Brian“, stellte er beide einander vor.

Brian musterte ihn von oben bis unten, während Josh das gleiche tat. Yep, very fuckable. Brian wusste, dass Justin wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und sein Blick sagte okay. Seine gekräuselten Lippen erinnerten ihn daran, dass Justin bereits Josh gehabt hatte. Brian beugte sich vor und küsste Justin besitzergreifend auf den Mund. 

„Typen wie du bringen mich dazu, Zuhause bleiben zuwollen“, meinte Brian anzüglich. Josh schnaubte zufrieden und verzog sich nach der Begrüßung kommentarlos in sein Zimmer. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Justin Brians Hand locker, aber eindeutig hielt. Er hatte schnell kapiert, dass das DER Brian sein musste. 

Die Badewanne war wirklich groß und lang. Der einzig wahre Luxus, wie Justin bemerkte. Er machte sich daran, Wasser einlaufen zu lassen. 

„Mh, eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass du mich zu einer heißen New Yorker Party einladen würdest...“ 

Brian setzte sich königlich auf den Toilettendeckel und starrte Justin an. Wenn er Justin so wie jetzt halbnackt und im Halbdunkel sah, wusste er, dass er nicht ohne Justin sein wollte. Durch ihn hatte er sich sogar zu einer Heirat hinreißen lassen, mein Gott. Was war es nur, dass der blonde Mann an sich hatte? Verstand er, Brian, überhaupt etwas von Liebe? Vielleicht war er immer noch traumatisiert, noch mehr als Justin, nachdem Hobbs Justin krankenhausreif verprügelt hatte, dass er so fühlte. 

„Was schaust du so?“

Justin kam auf bloßen Füßen auf ihn zu und legte seine langen Arme auf Brians Schultern. Seine Hände berührten sich hinter Brians Kopf. 

„Ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich dich nackt gesehen habe“, antwortete Brian in aller Seelenruhe. Justin war einen langen Weg gekommen, dachte er nicht ohne Stolz. Und wenn er es erst in New York schaffte... Erfolgreich verdrängte Brian die aufkommende New York, New York Melodie.

„Du hast doch noch gar nicht das Beste gesehen.“ Justin ließ von Brian ab und zog sich die störende Shorts von den Hüften, bis er komplett nackt vor ihm stand. 

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.“

Justin nahm Brians Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Du wirst immer jung und schön sein. Du bist Brian Kinney, heilige Scheiße!“, schmeichelte er Brians Ego, seiner schwulen Eitelkeit. 

Brian fühlte sich, als hätte er diese Geste machen müssen. Unfähig sich zu rühren ließ er sich von Justin anfassen. 

„Weißt du, was ich wirklich vermisse? Keiner kann so krähen wie Debbie. Nicht einmal in New York.“

Brians Hand fuhr durch Justins Haar, seine Finger kraulten seinen Nacken, während seine Zunge gemächlich über Justins Lippen schlich. Er küsste ihn mit offenem Mund, fing seine Unterlippe ein und saugte daran, bis Justin seinen Mund mit seinem verschloss und ihm seine Zunge in den Hals schob. 

Ihre Stirne berührten sich, nachdem sie den Kuss gebrochen hatten. 

„Die Badewanne ist eine verkehrsberuhigte Zone. Verstanden?“, sagte Justin. Er quittierte Brians Grinsen mit einem ‚Ich meine es ernst’ Lächeln. Justin half Brian aus seinem Mantel.

„Aber wir kuscheln doch nicht in der Badewanne?“, fragte Brian halbherzig argwöhnisch klingend. 

Brian wusste, was der Teufel fürchtete. 

Wenn Justin ihn lieben konnte wie er war, dann war etwas liebenswertes an Brian, nicht wahr? Justin würde ihn nicht verletzen, und vielleicht konnte er an diesem Wochenende zugeben, dass er Justin genauso liebte, wie der ihn liebte und wie Justin es verdient hatte, geliebt zu werden.

Justin entkleidete ihn mit seiner Mithilfe. Brian stieg in das heiße Wasser der Badewanne. Justin folgte ihm. Er lehnte sich zwischen seine Beine, gegen Brians Brust. "Wir können jede Menge Dinge tun... wie lange bleibst du?"  
Eigentlich hatte sich fast nichts verändert.

Ende


End file.
